


lips like a galaxy's edge

by cyrusbarrone



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: M/M, Possessive!Chris, Rimming (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/pseuds/cyrusbarrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sure that Mark would have been there too, giggling over the large two metre by two metre painting of a naked woman sprawled over a bowl of fruit, but he was surrounded by people begging his attention. </p><p>If he glanced over to where his boyfriend was surrounded like he was a fucking celebrity, he felt the slight possessiveness he had rising up and he had to distract himself somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lips like a galaxy's edge

**Author's Note:**

> title from arabella by arctic monkeys

They were at another lavish party; it was becoming common, their being at such parties, upon arriving back at earth. This one was hosted by some billionaire benefactor to NASA that Chris had never heard of despite the fact he now was drinking champagne in their front room. The party was hosted in the benefactor's mansion- it had several hundred acres of spare land that had its own maintenance team living on the premises. Chris hadn't seen much of the house but he had seen how the front room was bigger than his entire house and that the staircase was like something you would see in a Disney film: two sets curved around either side of the room. They were polished marble, and Chris cringed when he saw a lady in tottering heels walk down them. 

There were people everywhere. Various people he recognised- the people from NASA that had worked hard to save Mark's life like Mitch whom he had greeted like an old friend. They'd spoken for a while, sniggering at the decoration of the mansion and not taking it as seriously as they should. He was sure that Mark would have been there too, giggling over the large two metre by two metre painting of a naked woman sprawled over a bowl of fruit, but he was surrounded by people begging his attention.  
If he glanced over to where his boyfriend was surrounded like he was a fucking celebrity, he felt the slight possessiveness he had rising up and he had to distract himself somehow. (Especially when a tall, blond man with a shapely jaw and long hair tied in a nice braid, hung onto Mark’s arm and laughed at everything he said as though Mark’s conversation topics weren’t an amalgamation of poop jokes and silly musings). 

He'd sought out Commander Lewis who he found leaning over the DJ booth, after going to greet Vogel where he stood looking confused at the buffet table. The DJ booth seemed a little unnecessary considering the music playing was quiet and classical and something that didn't ask for a man over a deck. He watched as she tried to slide over a flash drive that was undoubtedly filled with disco music, but the DJ was trying to push it away. 

So, he set over to go and help Commander Lewis get her stupid disco music playing through the speakers because he was admittedly feeling a little vengeful that he wasn't getting to spend time with his boyfriend at this fancy shindig. 

Chris quickly distracted the DJ from where he was refusing the offered flash drive, giving Melissa enough time to get her music playing through the laptop. When the DJ went to argue Chris pressed his hand on top of his and smiled: "we've been in space for way too long for you to refuse the simple pleasures of disco music!" 

Melissa gave him a thumbs-up and a smile before he slid off to go and grapple his boyfriend from the greedy claws of people wanting to get in his pants with the lie of wanting to hear about what it was like on Mars. Sure some people actually wanted to know what it was like eating potatoes for a year and a half but most people wanted Mark and Chris was suitably jealous.

"Excuse me," he said, pushing through the crowd of people he knew surrounded his boyfriend by the fact he could hear him loudly complaining about the disco now playing loud through the speakers. 

A lady grabbed his arm. "I was next, actually."

"Actually," Chris said, pushing past her and next to Mark. "You weren't." 

Mark turned to him and gave him a grin. Chris immediately pressed up against his side, running his hand over his ass which looked just grand in the fancy suits Gucci had given them for publicity. They slid their hands together afterwards and Chris gave the woman a tight smile as if to say I-told-you-so. 

"Chris!" Mark said, brightening, dropping his chin onto his boyfriends shoulder and hugging him close like there weren't people all around them. "Babe, can you check my ears, please? They’re hurting."

Chris immediately looked at him, dropping his arm from around him and slipping into Doctor Mode. His hands quickly grabbed his face and gently turned his head so he could look into his ears. "Do they hurt?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes," replied Mark seriously. 

Chris was ready to drag him into a lighter area of the room when Mark continued;"They're bleeding from this fucking DISCO!"

Chris' shoulders dropped and he smacked his hand on the upside of his boyfriends laughing expression. "I don't know how I cope with you!" He complained, throwing his head back in a groan. "You’re a dick."

Mark snickered, scuffing his fingers through Chris' long hair so it fell out of the neat slicked back look Beth had told him to wear. "Is it because I'm adorable?" He asked, winking. "The apple of your eye?" 

The amount of people that had been around Mark had disappeared slightly upon Chris' arrival, obviously realising that they'd lose Mark's attention when his boyfriend was pressed against his side with possessiveness oozing off his very person. He looked like he was ready to mark his territory with the way he stood slightly curved into the other.

Chris, after rolling his eyes at his boyfriend once more, glanced around the people stood around them. They were clearly waiting for him to leave so that they could but him again. 

"Talk to your devotees," he said to his boyfriend, rubbing his hand over his forearm and leaning in to murmur in his ear. "Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes." 

\- 

The bathroom was a ridiculous size too. The bath had golden claw feet and it sat in the centre of the room. One wall was open and led through to a wet room that had a couples’ function; four shower heads were spaced around the perimeter of the room that may have been as big as the living room in his own house. 

Chris sat on the edge of the bathtub and looked into the mirror- it was large, like everything in the stupid house- with gold rimmed around the edge in an intricate pattern. His hair had fallen out of place from the hand Mark had pushed through it and he used water to comb it back into place as he waited. He considered tying it up but he’d tried earlier and it had been just a little too short to tie up in the bun he’d envisioned. 

It was about ten minutes after he'd said that Mark wandered into the bathroom with an apologetic expression on his face. “People really like hearing about potatoes.”

"I was gonna leave," Chris teased. “Ten minutes!”

Mark wandered over to him and cupped his face between his hands, tilting his face up and kissing him. Chris hummed happily, resting a hand on the others' waist and pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. It felt good to be close to his boyfriend after being separated for a good hour (the little time they’d spent together surrounded by Mark’s admirers didn’t count) and Chris quickly opened up. He sucked at Mark's tongue as his hand slipped down to grab at his ass.

They pulled apart and Mark smirked at his boyfriend. He invited him to stand up. "As much as I wanna see you in that fancy bath tub," he said as his hands settled on Chris' waist and pushed him up against the wall without anything on it. "I'd rather make out without the danger of falling in." 

Chris nodded in agreement, and leant back against the wall. He tilted his head up and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, one hand running down his own chest and pulling slightly at his tie. His other hand settled back on Mark's butt and pulled him close so they were flush together. 

Mark's eyes flicked down to where Chris' lip was reddening under his bite. He grabbed at his jaw and rejoined their lips, kissing him needily and pressing his body up against the wall in the same movement. Chris hummed his approval, squeezing his boyfriend's butt as they kissed deeply.

They kissed nice and deep for a while, before Mark pulled back. He licked the slight string of spit that joined their mouths and smirked at his boyfriend. He pushed his hips forwards, grinding against the other, and hummed as he felt his boyfriends hard on pressed against his thigh. 

"Is that a stethoscope in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" He asked, smirking a little as he stuck a hand between them and groped at the front of a Chris' suit pants. He pressed his grinning face up against the side of his neck as Chris smacked his hand against the back of his head. 

"Shut up," Chris whined, pushing himself against Mark's hand. "I've figured out what your superpower is, by the way."

Mark looked up from where he'd buried his face into Chris' neck and grinned, “other than 'extreme awesome' and ‘super botanist’?"

Chris pushed his boyfriend away and deadpanned, "ruining the mood!" 

(Of course, it didn't take long before Chris was begrudgingly letting his boyfriend slip between his thighs once more. Indeed, the night ended with Mark on his knees, eating his boyfriend out until he cried out and came on the stupid expensive wall tile).

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and please tell me what you think !! c: you can also find me on tumblr at docbossybeck.tumblr.com


End file.
